Just can't stay away
by Dancergirl8
Summary: Cat just can't seem to stay away from Sara...rated m for a reason. F/f smut and bdsm. Don't like, don't read.


AN: I have been away for a bit due to real life and writers block but I've managed to get two stories done. These were both typed and uploaded on my phone but I wanted to get them out. I apologize for any typos or dyac moments. Constructive criticism welcome. Please review!

* * *

"I just need to get off...please...by someone else's hands other then mine..." I begged, my fingers flying over the keyboard as I bit my lip, squeezing my legs together.

"...Cat...I"she slowly typed back, "You have a boyfriend, he loves you, you can't do this..."

"But it's YOU I love," I typed my eyes dark as my mind continued to wander to her.

"Cat we can't..." She responded.

"Sara..." I begged, her name coming out a soft moan through the mic.

Her soft gasp shot shivers down my spine as my toes curled and my eyes shut quickly.

"Cat...stop..." she whispered, her resolve weakening, the arousal obvious in her voice.

"Please Sara...just one last time..." I cried gritting my teeth together.

"That's what you said last time..." she reasoned, muting her mic and typing instead.

"Please...don't mute yourself..." I begged, knowing very well why she had muted, "Come over...just one last time...god I need your touch..."

She unmuted her mic as she read, a small mew slipping from her mouth, "...Where is John?"

"Business trip, gone for the week. Sara..." I growled lowly my voice husky.

"I'll be there in 5," she whispered before logging off.

I stared in shock at the computer, she was on her way over...I squeezed my legs together

Tighter as images flew through my mind. Startled from my daze by my phone I grabbed it quickly.

"Strip naked, you know the position to be waiting for me in, I'll know if you touch yourself."

Groaning softly, I stood slowly before putting my phone back on the desk.

Grabbing a brush I quickly ran it through my hair, checking my reflection, gasping as I saw how down my eyes had gotten. I stripped quickly tossing my clothes into the hamper before wandering into the spare bedroom glad we had one.

Kneeling in the center of the room I sat back on my heels placing my hands on my legs palms up. I bowed my head letting my hair fall in front of my face as I quietly waited.

I gasped startled as I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard the key in the lock click. I wiped my sweaty palms on the carpet quickly before placing them back where they belonged.

I felt her enter the room before I saw her, gasping quietly as her scent drifted to me. Intoxicating.

"Good girl," she murmured setting her bag down near the bed.

I kept my head bowed, "Thank you Mistress."

She circled me slowly her eyes running over my body hungrily, "Stand." The command came sharp and precise startling me for a moment.

Quickly standing I kept my head bowed keeping my feet close together my hands by my sides as I felt her eyes scan over me.

"You've been naughty..." She murmured.

"I'm sorry Mistress it won't happen again," I whispered quietly easily slipping into the role.

"Oh but won't it?" She questioned, pausing momentarily.

"I'll try my best Mistress..."

"Oh? And the next time he is gone? Or the next time he does not get you off. Will you not come to me Slave?" The slight question in her voice masked by the commanding tone.

"No Mistress, I mean yes Mistress," I stumbled.

"Then how is this the last time," she snapped, stepping behind me standing just close enough for me to barely feel her.

"Please Mistress, I'm sorry..." I gasped shivering at her closeness.

"Sorry for what slave?" She commanded.

"For disobeying you, for betraying John, for being weak..." I cried tears slowly starting to slip down my face as I felt my knees buckle beneath me.

"Cat..." She murmured her arms catching me quickly pulling me to her as she slipped out of the role.

"I'm so sorry Sara..." I cried burying my face in her shoulder as tears streamed down my face on their own accord.

"Shh...don't cry...please don't cry Cat..." She murmured a panicked tone in her voice, "You know I hate to see you cry..."

I slowly wiped the tears from my eyes sniffling as I pulled away from her wrapping my arms around myself protectively. What was I thinking...I had an amazing boyfriend...but somehow...I just couldn't get Sara out of my heart...

"Come here," she murmured softly patting the bed next to her, "Let me hold you."

Hesitating, I slowly made my way over to her before sliding into the bed next to her. Gasping as she slid behind me pulling me close. Shivering is pleasure as her body pressed tightly to mine.

"Sara..." The soft moan slipped from my mouth before I could stop it.

She groaned softly, "Cat...don't...let me just hold you."

I went stiff behind her before turning over quickly and pressing my lips to hers. Moaning softly into the kiss before laying back pulling her on top of me.

"I need you."

"Are you sure?" She whispered, her eyes glazed over.

"Yes...Sara..." I groaned arching my hips up to hers, "Please..."

Slowly she stood from the bed, stripped her tight black t shirt and faded blue jeans leaving them in a pile on the floor before moving over me again.

Pressing herself against me she lowered her

Mouth to mine capturing my soft gasp with a deep kiss.

I groaned softly my arms reaching around her holding her to me tightly, "Oh Sara..."

Slowly moving down she trailed kisses down my neck sucking gently at we're my neck met my shoulder before biting down hard. I cried out arching into her my nails sinking into her back as she arched against me.

"Oh Kitty Cat..." she purred her fingers sweeping over my body teasing sweet spots as she came across the familiar ones.

Running my hands up her back I curled them into her short hair tugging hard, hiding the slight smirk in her shoulder.

She gasped, hard, "Mmm be careful babe..."

"Or what?" I teased lightly pulling again.

Without responding she slowly slipped her hand down between my legs her fingers quickly finding what me.

I cried out at her first touch my body arching hard into her as my hands curled into the sheets.

"Would you like something?" She asked her finger slowly circling my clit.

"Sara...please..." I cried out unable to make a full sentence as my body was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Sara please what?" She asked slowly trailing her finger up and off of me.

"No!" I exclaimed my hand finding hers quickly moving it back down.

I realized what I had done the second I did it. She stopped cold removing her hand from me and glaring.

"Excuse me," She demanded.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."I stuttered knowing what was coming next.

"Over my lap," She commanded cooly.

Wincing I slowly crawled over her lap burying my face in the sheets.

"Do not touch me unless I give you permission you know that," She scolded her voice cold, "Count."

I winced bracing myself for the spanking I knew was coming, knowing the soft rubbing of my ass was preparing me.

"One!" I cried out my hands clenching around the sheets as I inhaled sharply.

"Two!" I arched into her touch wishing she would keep her hand there just a moment longer.

"Three!" I panted my eyes closing tightly against the red hot pain.

"Four!" My toes curled as I cried out.

"Five!" I gasped barely able to speak, how was I going to make it through 5 more of these?

"Six!" It came unexpectedly as I was thinking surpassing me, crying out unable to brace myself that time.

"Seven!" Tears started to stream down my face as my ass burned. Just three more i told myself.

"Eight!" I can do it I told myself hoping she would allow me to cum after this.

"Nine!" Just one more i groaned softly grinding down against her leg trying to release the ache between my leg. The blows were softer now.

"Ten," I gasped arching into her now soothing touch as she rubbed my ass softly.

"Good girl," she murmured softly before motioning for me to get up.

I slowly got off of her wincing slightly at the movement before crawling back onto the bed laying on my stomach.

She crawled up next to me kissing the back of my head softly, "Tell me what you want."

"You." I moaned softly slowly turning over. My breath coming out in a soft hiss as my ass hit the cool sheets.

"Me doing what?" She demanded.

"Your fingers, your mouth, anything, just please Sara make me cum..." I begged meeting her eyes for a moment until she looked away.

"As you wish," she murmured so softly I could barely hear her before slowly moving down laying gentle kisses as she went.

I gasped softly arching into her touch, god it was amazing how I reacted to her...I cried out as I felt two fingers enter me curling up to find my spot quickly. I looked down at her as she slid her fingers quickly across my spot.

"That's it," she coaxed leaning now and sucking my clit into her mouth.

Crying out I reached my hands down tangling them in her hair and pulling, "Please...Sara..."

"Cum for me Cat," she commanded scraping her nails across my spot as she bit down on my clit. Just hard enough to cause a pleasurable pain that threw me over the edge.

I cried out her name cumming hard around her shivering in pleasure and shaking with the after shocks. Gently tugging on her pulling her up to me I curled into her wrapping my arms around her.

"Please don't leave me," I begged closing my eyes tightly trying to stop the years I knew we're coming.

"Sleep baby, I'll be here," she murmured brushing a hand lightly through my hair before curling around me holding me close.

"I love you," I mumbled softly before drifting off.

"I know hun, I know." She whispered softly before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
